


Bada Bing Badaboom

by OrangePress



Series: Bada Bing Badaboom [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Growing Up Together, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePress/pseuds/OrangePress
Summary: So, this is written in first person and the other main character is described as you.I'll add the summary later.
Series: Bada Bing Badaboom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603663





	Bada Bing Badaboom

There was a sunset. I just froze and it came crashing. Everything. Everything we’d fought for and everything we’d done and there was a sunset. I hadn’t seen the sun since who knows how long and there it was. A glorious sunset full of brilliant colors.

You squoze my hand and I grinned and just stood there looking at the colors. “It’s really over now, isn’t it?”

You laughed. “I’d certainly hope so after all the effort we went through.”

I just stared at the grass and the plains ahead of me. “It’s so open.”

You let go of my hand and started walking and I hesitated before smiling and following. We left the cave behind. You showed me your parents who were sitting together, almost as if they were waiting for us, and I smiled and bowed. You let me share your house and your family and I had already swore my loyalty.

Your parents let us stay when my parents couldn’t be found and you were thrilled to have me as a brother. Your parents dragged us shopping and I followed you around as always being as helpful as I could. I started school with you and you laughed and complained and we studied and thrived.

You made friends with your new knowledge and I followed after. Your knight that you’d won from the courts themselves. I didn’t notice you didn’t see the minor court fringe who came to gape at the only knight stolen from the court itself. I waved and left out milk and sugar cubes and made certain to not upset them.

We survived. You didn’t go back to that cave until two years later.

Our new sibling. A darling baby boy that was swapped for a changeling within the end of the week. You were furious as I laughed and tickled the changeling before sweeping them up and letting them float back down.

That was when the trouble began again.

I tickled the changling’s feet and watched them giggle. You slammed open the door and scowled. “What are you doing?”

I glance up and the changeling was quiet as it stared at you with sparkling green eyes that were a touch too wide. “I’m merely waiting for you, darling.”

You huff and send a glare at the changeling before heading and pulling on hiking boots. I sigh and kiss the changeling's forehead before scooping them up and finishing pulling on a green hoodie and soft pants. I tie on sneakers and grab a bag full of everything a baby needs, packed the day before, and pull on a baby carrier.

You finish attaching a rapier, a skill you had kept/started learning when we had returned, and then pull on a messenger bad and tuck away everything. I follow after and we return to the cave and head in. It takes a while and backtracking to find the old passage of backtracking.

I head in and then pull out a dusty umbrella from the umbrella barrel and head through the waterfall to the lower rings. You grab one and follow.

The lower ring of Alfheim hasn’t changed much. A beautiful city full of busy crowded cities that are full to the brim with merchants and shoppers and people merely passing through. Someone waves and I head on over. “Whitlick. It is an excellent day to rest my eyes upon your visage.”

Whitlick laughs and their fire flares. I wink and whisper to it. “You as well little friend.”

A salamander sticks their head out and giggles. You huff. “We don’t have time for this.”

I shrug. “Well, I have to rush. Come visit me some time.”

Whitlick waves goodbye and you march through the crowd. I follow after and bow to people before trailing after and pausing to wave hello. A black dog with blazing eyes steps up to the side of me. I nod politely and keep walking. You eventually stop and pull out a compass with three hairs tied to it. I stop to talk now that we’re no longer rushing so much. “Phouka. What a delight it is to see you. How fares the Irish and the land beneath their feet?”

Phouka rolls his eyes and shifts from a dog into an eagle and rests on a ledge. “Well, now you talk to me. I’ll have you know I’ve been waiting for you to visit me but not a word. Who’s the little witch?”

I smile. “You may refer to the little witch as Mary Golden. We met and I pledged her my sword with the courts permission.”

Phouka barked with laughter. “Well, if you ever get out of that and learn Irish remember my offer.”

I nod along. “Your words are kind indeed. I would thank you but I have nothing to offer.”

His eyes blaze and then Phouka laughs his head off. You tap your foot and I turn towards you. Phouka winks at the changeling who blinks back with curiosity. “Ah, have you decided where we’re going.”

You huff and shove a compass at me. “I don’t understand it.”

I nod and take it. It takes me a moment to recognize the problem. We need to go up. I glance up and then sigh and head over to where we’re needed. I absentmindedly french dip someone about to fall and then spin them back to their companion. They land in a fit of giggles and I do a head count. “Party of four.”

Phouka snorted. “Oldest trick in the book. I respect it. I’ll pay with no expectations.”

I bow my head back and this is one of the things I missed about the surface. The never ending currency of back and forth where a party never really wins or loses. Alfheim. The city of never ending change. Winter to spring to summer to fall and back to winter. I almost missed it.

I take a deep breath in as we raise and I can taste the magic on the back of my tongue. Like salmon berries. You only notice it when it’s there and the flavor is hard to forget and hard to remember.

You remain on edge as I lead you to a waterfall. A lady who is feeding a baby sits in a pool of water. She blinks slowly. “What?”

The changeling waves from the carrier and I bow, with a hand supporting the changeling, you snarl. “Where is my brother?”

The mermaid or siren, I’m not certain and hopefully won’t know, tilts her head to the side. “Layla Windtail or Mary Golden. It is a pleasure to see you again-”

You pull out a sword and I take a step back. The changeling goes silent and still. You snarl. “Where is my brother?”

The lady sighs and then speaks in the old tongue. “ **Sit down, Everynta.** ”

You sit down on a nearby rock with a dazed look on your face. I bow respectfully and take off my shoes before joining you on another rock. “Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You may refer to me as Star. And your name?”

I make a beckoning motion with my hand and smile gently. The siren laughs and I grin back. The changeling giggles and the siren holds out her hands. “May I?”

I look down at the changeling who puts on a serious face. It’s adorable as they’re still an infant. The changeling nods trying to use all the grace they can and the siren coos as they scoop them up and hold them up. “Oh, aren’t you just precious?”

I laugh and then watch as the siren puts the changeling with their counterpart in the cradle. She nudges them so they both fit and then speaks. “ **You may wake up, Evyerynta.** ”

You startle and the syren smiles while you hold up your sword. You seem much less sure of yourself. “You, what’s your name?”

The siren giggles and you sneer. “You can call me Windtail.”

You nod. “Alright. Windtail, give me back my brother.”

Windtail smiles slowly before gesturing. “You may have him. If you know which one they are.”

The changeling seems resigned while the baby laughs as the siren tickles their stomach. I twist towards you to watch what you would do. You’re frozen and I wait for you to decide.

You turn to me with panic in your eyes and I smile gently before wading through the pond and tickling the changeling and then the brother. Windtail is scowling. “Now this just makes it boring.”

I winked at her and ignore the way her gills flare in excitement. I pick up the changeling and Windtail remains waiting for the trick as I put the changeling into the carrier. I nod solemnly at her before picking up your brother. “I came here for the brother.”

All of the gathered fae are hanging onto my words and I play into the drama by kissing your brother on the forehead and then snapping up to look at Windtail. “I never came with intention to leave behind someone else.”

Windtail laughs wildly, her tail slaps onto the rocks hard enough to douse me in water, before she leans forward. “I call, what is it now a days, peanut butter.”

I smile. “ **Tef loteh.** ”

Windtail laughs and then she leans in and kisses me on the cheek. My cheek burns but I smile anyways. “I appreciate your gift.”

Windtail snorts. “You’ve got more manners then you’ve got brains, little knight. Tell me is she a kind master.”

I look at you and your brows furrow. “What?”

I turn back to Windtail and smile more. “Yes.”

Windtail nods, all of a sudden looking as old as the water itself and I, I bow my in return. In respect and reverence to the ancient being that graced us with her presence. We are but a small part of the vast universe we live in. “Remember that you have claimed them both as your siblings, little knight.”

I stare back as Windtail attention seems to waiver before nodding. Windtail continues staring trying to import all of the importance of what she was saying. I repeat myself. “ **Tef loteh** .”

Windtail stared harder and I considered before nodding my head. “ **Tef loteh. Tef lotehar. Tef-Tef lotehreyn. Tef lotehreyn.** ”

Windtail smiles and then slips off the rock into the water and dives down. When I can no longer see her, I turn to you and nod my head before grabbing your arm and wading out of the pond with you.

I head back and Phouka snorts. “Big words. Big words. We’ll see how you do. Do you want me to pay again?”

I smile back. “I would never use your generosity like that.”

You glance back and forth and Phouka looks at the two babies. The changeling holds onto my hand while your brother giggles at the dog. Phouka snorts. “See, this is what I get for trying to recruit someone. I’ll trade you one hundred words for payment.”

I smile. “I will learn ten by the end of the week.”

“Fifty. You’ll never learn Irish at this rate.”

“Twelve and three of them are verbs.”

Phouka changes into a pony now that we’re on flat ground. “Twenty, five verbs, four insults, and two common names.”

I grin as the changeling giggles. “I will learn four common names on top of twelve words. Four will be verbs and one insult.”

Phouka neighs in agreement and pays in five pony hairs at the elevator. Then I bow a goodbye and we leave and head back to the surface. You follow behind clutching at your sword.

We head back to the surface and I make certain to only wave at Whitlock and his salamander. Don’t want anyone taking an invitation. Phouka turns into a dog and yanked me off a little. You remain glaring at anyone who comes close. “Little knight. Are you alright with your new master?”

I smile. “I’d thank you but I’m fine. She’s nice.”

Phouka nods. “Make certain she stays nice.”

Your parents question where the second child came from but I smile and let the changeling take care of that with it’s natural aroma, adopt me but with magic. The social security, and what a strange concept that was, hang around for some time but it merely takes me mouthing changeling to the one who has a small spark for it to be dropped.

Nothing changes but you are strange whenever anyone interacts with the practically twin brothers. The changeling shrugged when I asked it if it was okay with being a boy for now. I find, by sheer chance, an Irish immigrant who lives here. She seems thrilled when I ask her to teach me some words.

I learn my words and verbs and insults and names and add them to my-

I don’t have my scroll list. I scour my room from top to bottom. Your mother comes in. “Oh, you’re already up, sunshine. I was worried.”

I twist to look at the clock and then scowl in irritation. “Sorry. I can’t find my scroll.”

Your mother nods. “That’s alright. Do you want to help me make breakfast or keep looking?”

I scribble down the latest name I had learned and then bounce out of my messy room. “I’ll keep looking after school.”

She nods surveying the room. “Well, that’s alright. I’ve always found cleaning everything helps. You might have put something on to it on accident.”

I grin. “Yes, or I could have put it up beforehand.”

She laughs as we walk down the stairs. “Your rooms always so clean, so don’t tell your sister that I let it slide.”

I winked at her in response while making certain not to make any promises. In the kitchen, she preheats the oven, and what a novel machine, too much iron for the fae worlds taste, but fun to play with nonetheless, while I grab the sugar from the pantry.

Together we make pastries stuffed with meat and vegetables and bake them on top of normal pancakes and eggs. Your father comes downstairs and kisses her and then me on the cheeks. He sneaks a hand out to grab some egg.

I pin it and smile. He flexes his fingers before withdrawing. “So mean, Солнечный свет.”

Your mother snorts as I flip and then season not quite done eggs. “How long are you planning on working? You still have the harvest to do and you’ve been working all night.”

I pipe in. “How was your nap Dad?”

Ivan laughs before pounding a fist on his chest. “I’ll work ten at the mines and then another either at the factory pouring the metal I mined. It’s why I asked for breakfast so early. I’ll be home at four and be able to get the harvest done before night fall.”

She frowns. “Oh, darling. You don’t have to push yourself so hard.”

Ivan brushes his hair to the side. “Don’t worry dear. In two more months, I’ll be promoted to manager in the factory and get some more money and retire from one of my jobs. So we’ll have a better job and two pensions.”

I finish pouring him his hot tea, he no longer drinks coffee after seeing how much we were spending on it, and he takes a sip before kissing my cheek. “Thank you. Your tea is always so excellent.”

I grin. “Thank you. You're only had four hours of sleep are you certain you're alright?”

He rubs at his eyes. “I’ll be crashing hard but I’ll manage.”

She pushes some more eggs at him. “Eat up or you won’t be going anywhere.”

The church bell rang and he gulped down some more and headed over to his coat. I begin packing his breakfast away. “Dad, I’ll bring you lunch when I have mine.”

He blows me a kiss and heads out. We share a look and then get to work cleaning and washing the dishes before putting the food in the oven to keep it warm and getting started on lunch. We finish at five and then wash more dishes and package the lunch up. After that, she goes through everything twice and makes a list of what we need. I head upstairs and to your room. After knocking there’s a muffled reply and then I walk in.

You remain fast asleep curled up in a ball with all of your two blankets and quilt over you. I sigh and scoop up your dirty clothing and fold them up neatly before heading over. “Darling, it’s time to wake up.”

You shoot up right and then glare at me. “Star, get out.”

I still, feeling the order and emotion chill me to my bones, before smiling and leaving. “Of course Mistress. Breakfast is ready.”

I headed downstairs with the dirty clothing and your mother sighs. “Give them here and I’ll get started on them.”

I nod. “What else are you planning today?”

She groans. “I have five houses to clean before I go do six hours at the dry cleaner.”

I do some quick mental math. That would be roughly eight hours of houses if you include lunch and commute. “I’ll beg some time off of Dad and make dinner at eight so you can have it after a short nap.”

She nods and counts the lunches as she finishes. “There. There’s one for you, me, your sister, your father, and that’s it.”

I double check when she’s not looking and then grab all four and put them in my bag. You finish eating the rest of your food and I silently load a plate when you two are out of the kitchen. Your getting dressed and showered. I eat while your mother finishes washing a load of laundry. Then I wash dishes again and put the now dry dishes up.

I wash my hands and then I carry your clothing upstairs. You grab it and toss it on your bed. Then you run downstairs. “Come on, Star. We’re going to be late for the bus.”

I run after you. The buss arrives as you play Duolingo on your phone. I take two steps back where you can’t see me and I wave the Dryad who’s sitting in a tree watching us. She waves back and then winks before pulling an apple out of her tree and tossing it to me.

I catch it with a flourish and bow back. She grins delightedly and then twists into her tree and lands next to me. “Little knight, you’re master is getting ahead of you.”

I nod. “I’ll catch up. How have you been?”

She fans her hands and they crinkle as she wrinkles her nose. “It’s been cold lately. I’m going to sleep for a long time soon.”

I nod. "I wish you well for your hibernation."

She grins. "Maybe you'll give me a present before I do so?"

I tilt my head to the side. "Oh?"

"A piece of chocolate. I want to see what the big deal is with it."

I nod slowly. She smirks. "No backtracking now. I get my chocolate."

I smile back. "I will see to it."

She beams and as I walk onto the bus I hear shouting. "Good luck on your first day of class."

You blanch as the math test is passed out. I take it and pass them to the students behind me before finishing mine. It's easy compared to the math I was learning in the fae court. I glance at the teacher, who is clicking on her phone, and slide the geometry book over to me. Geometry was something they didn't have and it was fascinating. Like a puzzle.

The class finished and I headed to my english class, I was behind you in that aspect, and took a seat. The people there waved and I smiled back before nodding my head. The teacher flipped open the book. "Good morning."

People sat up straight. There was silence as the class began. "Jose, pass out these papers."

One of the students walked over and handed out the papers to the rows of students. I took one and read it. It was in english. "List any languages you speak and what you have trouble in english."

I hum quietly to myself as I consider before shrugging and writing down Syla, Lestru, Russian, Japanese, Cantonese, Spanish, Latin, and Germaniac. Someone hissed at me in spanish. "Be quiet."

I stopped humming and kept writing in english of the various things that confused me. English was a complicated language after all and my exposure was limited. The papers were collected and the teacher, a cool collected man who was wearing dress clothing without a suit or vest, walked over towards it. "I'm assuming you all know each other."

The person who had told me to be quiet earlier, raised his hand. "Uh, no senor."

The teacher nodded. "Separate by group."

The class of thirty people split and I stood up and moved to the back on my own. There was the asian immigrants from Chinatown and the like who all clumped together before splitting some more and there were the spanish from over near the big farms. Ivan would be hiring some of them later this year if his work schedule didn't decrease. 

The teacher looked around before pausing on me. "You. Where are you from?"

I hesitate before smiling and opening my mouth to answer. "I'm from-"

"In english. I don't speak whatever language it is you do, Mr.," the teacher riffled through the tests and pulled out mine, "Petrov. What even are these? Did you take a moment to scribble all over the test before deciding to not practice english in english class today?"

I close my mouth and remain still. One of the people in the spanish group snickered. I glanced over at them before the teacher continued. "Right, since Mr. Petrov appears to be unable to answer for himself one of you tell me."

"Si, senor. His dad's a russian who works in the mines."

"Que? Mr. Petrov? He works at the factory."

A cute girl from the china town group answers next in rough english. "Fools. Dad sells vegetables to my dad. Owns farm."

The teacher nodded. "Well, Mr. Petrov. What does your dad do? In english if you don't mind."

I nodded back and almost start to speak when one of the spanish whispers in spanish. "You have to stand up or he'll fuss at you."

I glanced at him and most of the spanish group nods. I stand up and speak. "Dad has two jobs and owns a farm."

The teacher smirks. "Why? Is he bad with money or just doesn't like spending time with you?"

The entire class begins laughing. I stop smiling and stare at the teacher. The teacher laughs with the class before continuing. "Alright partner up or don't. Then I want you to tell each other about your families. The other person takes notes. In english."

I remain standing and glance around for a person. I take a few hesitant steps over to the Chinese group before someone grabs my arm. “Hey, what’s your name? You can pair with me. Hey, Mr. Almend can we have a group of three?”

The teacher sighs a huge deep sigh. “Fine.”

I follow the person. “My name is Isaic and this is Santiago. So, who wants to talk first?”

I pull out a notebook and paper. “Do you want to?”

Isiac scrunched his face up before shrugging. “I guess I could. Right, I have a mom and two younger sisters. They’re twins.”

I wrote it down in english. Santiago looked bored. “Me next? I got my mom and my pa and my grandparents and my uncle.”

I write it down. They look at me. I smile and decide to share the same. “Mom, dad, sister, and two babies.”

Isiac struggles over the spelling of babies for a moment. Santiago writes it down and looks at Isiac. Isiac pauses. “Uh, my mom cleans houses for people?”

Santiago nods. “Mine’s a waiter at El Slava.”

I write it down and then answer. “My mother cleans houses and works at the dry cleaner.”

They both pause and write it down. Isiac frowns briefly before continuing. “My dad is not here.”

I nod and write down dead. Santiago snorts. “My father harvests fruit.”

Isiac tightens the grip on his pencil. “Si, si.”

Santiago snarls. “Do you want to go?”

Isiac pauses and then eyes Santiago up and down. “Clarify.”

Santiago jerks back as if burnt. “Huh? What you trying to say, temp?”

Isiac’s eyes harden. He answers in spanish. “Wanted to know if I needed to be scared or get a teacher.”

Santiago snarls and looks ready to bite out Isiac’s throat. “You calling me gay?”

Isiac smirks. “Are you?”

I interrupt. “That’s nice and all but I need this class. Can we continue?”

They pause. Isiac turns towards me. “You speak spanish?”

Santiago side eyes me. “Where’d you learn spanish?”

I smile back. “A tree. Now, how old are your sibling, Isiac?”

Santiago just stares at me. Isiac does for a moment before shaking his head and continuing. “Right, they’re twelve. Twins.”

I nod. “Can you say it in english?”

Isiac does so. Santiago snorts. “I have no siblings.”

I nod. “I have two younger siblings who are thirteen and my sister is fourteen.”

Isiac nods. “Right. Anything else you can think of?”

I shrugged and we headed over to the teacher who was in the middle of telling a story to an older person. The teacher stopped. “Alright, first off what are your names?”

“Isiac.” “Santiago.” “Star.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Santiago begins snickering. “Your name is Star.”

I smile back at him and channel my desire to slit his throat. Santiago takes a step back. Isiac shifts and the teacher claps his hands. “Right, pick one of those papers and it’ll be your assignment for the year. Work in your group.”

I stared at the papers that were all face down and grab the top one before handing it to Santiago, who bristles. Isiac who nods his thanks. Santiago sits down and we wait for the rest of the class to finish. The teacher walks to the front again. “Alright, so this your year long project. It will be worth half your grade. On three you may flip it over.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

  
  
  
  
  


Santiago stared at it for a moment. Isiac blinked. “He can’t be serious?”

I smiled some more while reading it upside down. We were writing a biography. In English. Together.

“Well, let’s get started.”

Santiago bristles. “I am not writing an autobi-autobi-”

Isiac smirks at me and then we both say. “Autobiography?”

Santiago scowls and looks ready to kill us both. I smile more. What a character. “Let’s see here. I believe that the average autobiography is four twenty thousand… What?”

Santiago sneers and Isiac snickers before waving. “Sorry, sorry-”

Santiago interrupts. “I’m not. It’s eighty thousand stupi-”

The teacher barks out from behind us. “Santiago, do not make me get your mom involved in this or so help me.”

Santiago huffs and Isiac laughs. Santiago grabs his shirt and almost punches him when I pin his arm and twist it to the point of near dislocation. I let go and step back before the teacher does anything.

Santiago yelps as I do it and Isiac is already scrambling away. The teacher turns and yanks me away as I step back. Other kids shuffle around us so we’re in a rough circle. The teacher pulls me out of the classroom.

“Go to the office now.”

Then he yanked out Santiago and then shoves himself between us two. I ignore them as we walk and keep a smile on as we enter. The teacher pushes us two forward which Santiago rolls off and glares at the teacher. “These two were fighting.”

Santiago bursts out in angry spanish. The teacher nearly whacks him over the head but I bump into the teacher and he stumbles a little. I pretend I’m interrupting Santiago as I answer in just as upset Russian. “Well, he tried to hit a Isiac so I’m just going to-”

Santiago turns towards me and scowls. I grin, an unfortunate habit I have of when being emotional whether smiling or upset, and there’s a moment of silence.

I stick my hand out. Santiago stares at it for a moment before spitting in his and shaking. I laugh and then fall back into english. “All's well that ends well?”

Santiago repeats it slowly. The teacher is staring at us before he slowly starts to smile. “Santiago. Did you, did you just make a friend?”

I side eye the teacher before miming the words out in spanish. “Want to ditch?”

He grins and then I watch as he freezes when the teacher hugs him. The secretary coughs. “Mr. Almend?”

The teacher waves her off. “These two seem to have made it up. Never mind.”

The secretary sighs. “Right. Be careful with your class. You know who they are.”

Santiago looks down and I pause. “Can I let go of your hand now? I’ve never done this before.”

Santiago dropped me like a hot fish and I smile. His reactions are so amusing. He huffed and then almost flinches when the teacher pats him on the head.

I pause and then tilt my head at the teacher before dismissing it and walking back to class. Isiac is in a screaming match with someone while people are gossiping in circles. The girl who told the class my family sold vegetables was flipping through magazines with a bunch of other people.

Santiago sneered and then paused as I dragged him over to Isiac and then grabbed Isiac and yelled to the teacher in english. “We’re heading outside.”

The teacher nods and goes back to talking to people. Santiago twists out and Isiac pushes me off before those two follow me. I shove the door open and then hold it. Isiac blinks as Santiago waits for me. “You two got surprisingly friendly fast.”

Santiago scowls before continuing in English. “What does that mean?”

I plop a notebook on the thing. “How fast do you want to be done with this?”

Seeing Santiago’s face, the varying levels of I’m trying really hard, I repeated myself in spanish. He nods. “Like math is hard you know so really fast.”

Isiac nods. “I’d like to get it done fast as well.”

I nod. “Right so. Today we’ll write a chapter each about ourselves. Start with our early beginning and all that. Childhood.”

Santiago stares. “I don’t want to write all that.”

Isiac shrugs. “I’m assuming tomorrow we’ll be writing about each other and then the last person before most likely repeating again.”

I smile. “Yep. I say we take the first six weeks to write everything and then we’ll rotate them around and edit and update and the lot.”

Santiago is bristling. “I don’t write some stupid story.”

Isiac shared a look with me and I sighed. Isiac shrugs and Santiago snarls out words, falling back into spanish. “What?”

Isiac tilted his head at Santiago. “Do you want to pass this class?”

Santiago shrugs. “Yeah, but-”

I interrupt both of them. “What would you rather do instead?”

Santiago blinks before considering. “I think it’d be cool to do something like a comic or something.”

Isiac pauses. “So what? One of us draws, the other two write and research and the like?”

I beam. “Who wants to draw?”

Isiac paused and then slowly nodded. “Well, I can’t draw. Santiago, can you?”

Santiago, with all the determination of someone who was about to somewhat lie in the hopes the lie became real, nodded. I clapped my hands. “All right. I’ll do the research and Isiac can write. Who are we writing about?”

There’s a moment of silence and then I smile. “We can all leave for lunch can’t we. How about we go find someone and spend the rest of the time planning?”

Isiac high fives Santiago. “Right so as the writer I’m saying we need to figure out organization and the like.”

Santiago pauses and I can see how he wants to say something. He then blushes so I continue taking a shot in the dark. “Could we write a romance?”

Santiago just freezes and Isiac states. “I mean? I guess. Santiago what do you think of romance?”

We both turn to Santiago, who looks like a deer in headlights, and then nod. “All right then. Romance it is.”

Isiac wrinkles his nose. “Ew.”

I smile more.

Lunch comes and I walk through a crowd of teens who are dressed similarly. One of them grabs my shoulder and I stop because Santiago is next to me. Santiago blinks. “Hey, Star. What are you doing?”

The other person, with his hand on my shoulder, snorts. “Star?”

I glance at him before directing my attention to Santiago. “Do you have Isiac?”

Someone pauses. “Santiago, your mom will kill you if you ditch school.”

Santaigo scowls. “I’m not skipping school you horse faced son of a-”

Isiac trips and falls nearly hitting the ground before I intervene. I grab his shoulder and pull him back up. “Be more careful.”

Santiago stares. “Star, are you gay man?”

I blink slowly. “I don’t believe so?”

Someone laughs. “Santiago go have fun with your little boy toys.”

Santiago shouts out a few insults before we head off into town.

After standing at the front of the school feeling lost, Isiac takes charge. “Romance is for old geezers so let's head there.”

The nursery home was indeed full of people in their older ages. I’ve seen very few people and feel very uncomfortable. “Counter proposal. Let’s interview your grandparents.”

Santiago blinks. Looks at the nursing home before shrugging. “Alright. But we couldn’t do that and get back to school on time. So we’ll do that later.”

Isiac snorts. “This is lame. Let’s do someone dead not your grandparents.”

I pause and consider. “Do you like pirates?”

Santiago slowly smiles. Isiac beams. They both high five. Isiac starts walking back to school whistling. I freeze and then remember that I was supposed to bring lunches to your mother, your father, and you. I smile and excuse myself. “I have some things to do so if you’ll excuse me.”

I check the time and then climb over a nearby fence that was in my way. I didn’t have time to deliver lunches and walk.

You’re just barely sitting down with a group of girl, you have always been friendly, when I put the lunch down and then glance at where the teacher is before going through the window and vaulting another wall.

Your father is laughing when I whistle and toss him his lunch. “Thank you, Sunbeam.”

I blow a kiss and make a mad dash to the mayor’s house before scrambling through their kitchen window and giving a cook to give to your mother. Then I scramble back out and book it to my class. The teacher smirks at me as the elevator closes.

I groan and then head back outside and climb the exterior and climb inside. Why do people still leave windows open will be beyond me.

The teacher walks in and stares at me just as the security guard slams the door open. “You. My office. Now.”

People laugh and I sigh and repack up and follow him down. The security sits me down across from the desk and then sits down and heaves a sigh. “Star. What the actual flip?”

I eye the donuts and he nods wearily. I eat them and the security guard sighs again. “Let me guess you haven’t eaten yet because you were too busy delivering lunch.”

I shrug and Mr. Whitfield levels me a look. I smile. “Yes. May I eat it now?”

Mr. Whitfield just sighs and I start. After we’re done, he sighs some more. “Star. Be more careful. Don’t get caught anymore at least. Do you want some gum?”

I smile more. “Do you have any gun other than your fake cigarettes?”

Mr. Whitfield grumbles as he rolls said gum around in his mouth. I take a piece of gum and chew on it. “It’s strawberry flavored.”

I grin. “Thank you Mr. Whitfield. I will make certain not to get caught for the next few days at the bare minimum.”

He chucks a paper airplane at me before sighing. “Write a pass. Forge my signature. Don’t be mean. Blah blah blah.”

I beam and leave. The teacher pauses from where everyone, by which I mean those who are interested and mentally prepared for this class, is reading through the syllabus. You are not in this class either but we share a period together next class. Art.

Art class starts out with the man giving a lecture on the classroom, the supplies, and then continuing by saying we have homework. “Draw something. Anything. I want to see what I’m working with.”

I sigh and write it down in my planner as homework.

School finishes and I buy a chocolate bar and put it in my pocket. Then we get back on the bus and I finish the rest of my homework, an essay about ourselves, before flipping through and making bullet points of the books I had checked out.

An hour later, we were some of the farthest living people in the school district and your mother and your father were thrilled, we get off the buss and I give the chocolate bar to the tree. She beams and drops a whisper in my ears. “I’ve got a gift for you next time you come by. I’ll think of something for the favor.”

I smile back and take the wrapper from her before catching up to you. “How was your day, Darling?”

You flip your hair and smirk. “I’ve integrated myself into the popular clique and made four freinds. We have invitations to a party on Friday and me to this place on Saturday.”

I smile more. “That’s great. Would you like help coming up with an outfit tomorrow?”

You smirk. “Nope. I got this. Well, me and my new friend, Courtney. See, I said I was a little nervous and she was like, ‘Girl, chill. I got this. Bring you and your bro up round tomorrow and we’ll get this done.’ She really does talk like that and everything.”

I smile. “Well then. A party Friday and an escort Saturday. A visit on Tuesday and what’s happening Wednesday and Thursday?”

You roll your eyes. “I got invitations to hang out with the other kids at the mall and you’re coming. As for Thursday I shall be infiltrating the nerds and going over to some kids house. They just don’t know it yet.”

I grin. “Well, I’ll be. You actually made friends.”

“Oh, stuff it.”

I laugh and get to work harvesting until your father comes home. It’s exhausting and by the time we’ve finished, I don’t want to do homework or house work or anything. Sadly things must be done. “Starlight, go take a shower and make certain your room is clean.”

I kiss your mother’s cheek and run to run the bath before settling in. Windtail’s gift slightly tingles and I feel as if I could use it if I wanted to. I don’t but I do go spend time with my brothers. “Hey you two. I’m too tired to play right now but I brought a music player. This is a song that was really popular in the past.”

I press play and then force my way through my homework. After that I have to decide between cleaning, cleaning, or more homework. With a sigh I clean my room, it doesn’t take much but I take time anyways to deep clean it while my brothers play on the bed. I still can’t find my scroll. Nor can I find my mirror.

With a sigh I decide to deep clean the house tomorrow and turn off the music. “Gretyenreh.”

The changeling grins and my other brother giggles. “Story?”

I sigh and lay down and start telling them a story in Syla. “Once upon a time there was a young boy whose name was Merlin. Merlin was given a job by destiny and so all who saw him and knew what he was were more than willing to help him. Merlin grew contented with the constant help and such that he stopped caring and started using the help for ill gotten means. Titania was furious, for she had done much to help Merlin, and so when Merlin turned twenty five put him in a time loop. At the very end of the time loop as Merlin lounged fat and lazy, Titinia showed up in person and cursed him to travel backwards until he had fixed everything.

“Merlin, who could no longer taste people joy and luxury, was forced to learn how to help himself as for the longest time he was stuck under lake. Eventually a lady came and Merlin fell in love with the woman who was already in love with him and started wooing her when she wasn’t. Eventually, Merlin was out of the cave and had learned humility and kindness and love and so helped a boy fulfill his destiny, even asking Titinia to raise him herself. And thus Titania raised the boy and put him back into the timestream and Merlin got to the point that he put all of his soul’s energy into a sword. Calburn. Then he stuck it into a rock after watching Arthur pulled it out.

“Merlin eventually reached twenty five and proceeded to ask Titinia to end the time loop. Titania did so after agreeing for a few favors and then Merlin was at the end of his journey and made his way out from under the lake to continue exploring the world with new eyes. After a time, he died in Africa where he lived with his wife and three children at the physical age of seventy three.”

The two were sound asleep and I joined them shortly there after.

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews on what you thought or saw would be nice.


End file.
